1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to devices for bending dental implants. More particularly, it relates to a device and method for precisely aligning and bending a dental implant prior to insertion into the patient's mandible.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Dental support frames or implant devices as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,853; 4,202,099 and 4,547,158 are being used with increasing frequency by the dental profession for supporting artificial dentures. These support frames employ a one piece metal bar having substantially the contour of the mandible and having rear extensions implanted into the ascending ramus in the mandible. The implant device must be custom fit to the particular contour of the patient's mandible. This has been done heretofore by starting with a standard implant frame approximating the patient's mandible and bending and adjusting the frame to the exact contour of the patient's mandible. The procedure has been carried out by placing the standard implant into the mouth of the patient and then after estimating the proper alignment bending the frame. The bending and mouth alignment is repeated numerous times until the correct alignment is achieved. This procedure is time consuming and uncomfortable for the patient. A procedure and device is needed to pattern the shape of the patient's mandible in advance and then prepare the precise implant away from the patient.